Let Me Go
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: Trory. When Rory arrives at Chilton for junior year, people definitely notice the changes in her behavior. Some care, most don’t. But what if there is a much larger story than everyone knows?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Let Me Go

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When Rory arrives at Chilton for junior year, people definitely notice the changes in her behavior. Some care, most don't. But what if there is a much larger story than everyone knows? Trory.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so when I was in Florida the song _Let Me Go _by 3 Doors Down kept playing every five minutes, and I loved it! So this story is based on that. But, you don't need to know the song in order to like or understand the story, so don't worry about that. Rory is going to be sort of like a Peyton (_One Tree Hill_) troubled-but-hiding-it type of character. 

**Timeline: **Junior year at Chilton (2nd season). There will be flashbacks though, to kind of unravel Rory's story one chapter at a time.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Some Things Change**

**

* * *

**Rory stared up at the gray stone building and sighed. It wasn't some slack-allowing public school. _That_ much is for sure. But the gossip here was just as bigand badas back home. 

She wished she was back in Stars Hollow. Even the empty house as a constant reminder of everything was better than this. Well, the house wasn't _totally_ empty. There was still…

She walked into the building alone, keeping her head down to avoid the stares she knew she would be receiving.

The Hartford socialites only knew that Rory Gilmore, the perfect student, had missed the last three weeks of school that past spring. And none of them had heard from her over the summer either.

They didn't know about anything else. At least that was a releif.

* * *

**_11 months earlier_**

"_Honey, there's something I have to tell you," Lorelai said sadly. _

"_Can't it wait? I'm going to be late for school. It's only the 3rd week and I have so much to catch up on! Do you really want your daughter to be known as 'the girl falling behind?' It's already hard enough being 'the girl whose mom dated her teacher for like a week and then dumped him.' Sheesh!" Rory ranted as she ran in and out of the kitchen, finding books to load into her backpack. _

"_Damn it Rory! This is important!" Lorelai exclaimed. _

_Her daughter was shocked at her behavior. Lorelai never lost her temper so easily. She sat down in the seat across from her mother, waiting expectantly. _

"_One time, I mean that's normal. Well maybe not normal, but believable, you know? But twice? I must be jinxed or something!" Lorelai rambled on. _

"_Mom. Quit it with the foreplay. Just tell me. What is it?" Rory asked with concern. _

"_Honey… I'm… I'm pregnant," she stated, as if she didn't even believe it herself.

* * *

_

"Why won't you fucking open?" Rory screamed at her locker in frustration. Why was it that _she _was always the one who got stuck with the jammed locker? 'I bet Paris has something to do with it' she thought to herself.

"Did I just hear my Mary shout profanities out loud for everyone to hear?" Tristan asked from beside her, feigning shock. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Well some things change!" Rory snapped. "And the name is Rory!"

This time Tristan didn't have to pretend to be shocked. It just came naturally. This was a step up from her usual sarcastic comeback. "Mary, Mary. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just sick of your lame-ass excuse of flirting!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. Peace?"

Rory studied him for a minute. He seemed sincere enough. She brightened. "Deal."

"So if I was flirting all those times before, that means you were flirting with me too," Tristan said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes. She understood that he just couldn't help himself though.

"Tisk Tisk. Wait until I tell Bagboy you've been being unfaithful. How is the beave, by the way?"

"I broke up with _Dean _remember?"

"Oh yes. I figured you guys had made up by now though."

"Nah. The floppy hair style just wasn't working for me anymore," she answered with a wink as she walked away.

He just stared after her, his trademark smirk once again finding it's way to his face.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I already have the story line all worked out in my head. Please reveiw! I don't care if it's stupid or anything, (your reveiw not my story) I just want to know people are reading it. And I promise to update my other stories too. 


	2. The New You

**Title: **Let Me Go

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When Rory arrives at Chilton for junior year, people definitely notice the changes in her behavior. Some care, most don't. But what if there is a much larger story than everyone knows? Trory.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so when I was in Florida the song _Let Me Go _by 3 Doors Down kept playing every five minutes, and I loved it! So this story is based on that. But, you don't need to know the song in order to like or understand the story, so don't worry about that. Rory is going to be sort of like a Peyton (_One Tree Hill_) troubled-but-hiding-it type of character. 

**Timeline: **Junior year at Chilton (2nd season). There will be flashbacks though, to kind of unravel Rory's story one chapter at a time.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:

* * *

**

Rory sat down at her lunch table, automatically pulling out her book and walkman as she'd always done. She wasn't aware that everyone was watching her.

Everyone had noticed the changes in her. She was still quiet and distant, but not in the shy way they had known her to be.She now gave off the air of someone who just wanted to be left alone.

Tristan was one of the many watching her, of course. He had always been drawn to her. And now even more so.

Something was up with her, that much was clear.

* * *

_"How long have you known?" Rory finally asked. _

_"Since yesterday morning. I'm sorry... I just didn't know how to tell you."_

_Rory sighed. Despite the anger she knew she had a right to feel, she knew her mother wouldn't be able to handle it at this point in time. "That's okay. I'm not mad."_

_Releif swept over Lorelai's face._

_"Have you told Max yet?"_

_And just like that, the releif was gone. Replaced this time with **alot **of tension. "I'm actually not planning on telling Max." Lorleai stammered._

_"Oh."_

_

* * *

_

He came and sat next to her, but she didn't notice. She was too wrapped up in her book. "Too interesting to eat any lunch Mar?"

Rory jumped, suprised. She hadn't heard him approach. "Is that so hard to beleive?" She snapped once she had recooperated.

"Well, it's nice to see you haven't changed in some ways."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked, turning back to her book, as if she didn't really care about his response.

"Well, you just seem more different. Though I have to say," he said, placing his hand on her knee, just high enough to make her blush, "I kinda like it." He whispered the last part in her ear, and then drew back, to watch her reaction.

No blush. Not even a tinge of red. _Okay, now I **know **something is up._

"Reeeaaaallly..." She leaned her elbow against the table looking up at him.

Tristan chuckled to hide his confusion. "Rory Gilmore, I think I could get used to the new you."

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. But I felt like I had to spend more time setting up the story more, you know? Please reveiw!


End file.
